What's on the Menu tonight?
by Ms Boku
Summary: Happy Halloween! You have to read to find out...said the vampire in the woods...


It was a dark and stormy night in LazyTown. It was also very late. Stephanie and Elena were just on their way home. They went to go see a play in the next town, and as they were returning, their car broke down so, they decided to walk back. They entered the woods that led to the grove when a fog had appeared. They started making ghost noises at each other and laughing.

"I had a great time tonight, Laney. Thank you!"

"I had a great time too! It was such a fun play. I think I like suspense mysteries with an added element of spooky on the side."

"I didn't think it'd be as much fun as that was. It was probably a good thing Trixie couldn't come. It might give her ideas."

It was getting harder to see the further in they went. "Wow! The fog is getting thick." In a moment of silence they heard a snap of a branch. They both stopped. Elena pulled Stephanie close. They heard footsteps from behind them and quickened their pace. They ran as the fog was rose more, making it hard to see. Elena tripped over something. There was an an evil laugh surrounding them.

"Laney!" Stephanie screamed.

"You can run, but you can't hide! I can smell your blood, your fear... I can hear your heartbeat."

"Stephanie, RUN!"

Without hesitation, she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She stopped when a dark figure appeared in front of her. He raised a hand. She couldn't move. Her eyes wide in terror as the dark stranger smiled, revealing his fangs. She wanted to scream, but he looked in her eyes and shushed her. He bent down, opened his mouth and bit.

"STEPHANIE!" She ran at the stranger.

He raised a hand rendering her immobile. He could smell the fear running through her veins "You both smell delicious..." He pulled Elena in, sniffed her neck as if it were sweet perfume, and drank.

* * *

><p>Sportacus awoke with a start. Something was not right, but his crystal didn't beep. He jumped out of bed and saw Elena was not there. He looked outside where there was an ominous fog covering LazyTown. He left the house. Something happened. He could no longer feel Elena, and she was with Stephanie. He ran towards his airship. He had to find them and prove his feeling wrong.<p>

"Sportacus!" He heard off in the distance. He stopped and ran towards their voices. Then he saw them, smiling. He picked up Elena and swung her around.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine. We both are. I've never felt this good." She kissed him, passionately. She kissed his cheek and kissed down his neck.

"Maybe we should...go inside." He moaned.

"No one can see us my love." She licked his neck then she began to suck on it. "I want you here, and now." She bit into his vein. It smelled so good. It tasted so sweet.

Sportacus gripped her arms as he felt pain and pleasure. She pulled back. "We shall be together for an eternity..."

* * *

><p>Robbie Rotten in his lair, was startled out of a deep sleep when his remote control fell from his hand to the floor. He stretched and yawned. "Well, that was exhausting. Time for a nap." He was about to fall back asleep when he heard something coming down his pipes.<p>

"The pink cheerleader? What do you want?"

"I want you, Robbie. We all do." She raised her arm as Sportacus and Elena emerged from the pipes. They stood in a row in front of him.

"We want you for dinner, Robbie." Sportacus added.

"Wh-wh-why do you want me-" He became nervous. "to have dinner with you?"

"Oh you misunderstand." Sportacus took a step forward.

"We don't want to invite _to_ dinner." Stephanie said.

"We want to have you FOR dinner." Elena finished.

They all opened their mouths, sharp teeth glistening as they surrounded him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Robbie woke up screaming with Sportacus, Elena and Stephanie leaning over him on the park bench.

"Robbie, are you alright?" Sportacus asked.

Robbie looked at the three of them. "No, no, noooo." And he got up, and ran to his lair as fast as he could.

Sportacus looked at Elena and Stephanie. "I wonder what's eating him?"

They shrugged and went back playing in the park.

Happy Halloween!

This is what happens when you watch vampire movies. Lol. Plz review. :-)


End file.
